Lo que ocurrió
by Marivigil
Summary: Que es lo que pasó durante los 15 años que transcurrieron desde que Peter subiera a la Máquina hasta que sucedieron los hechos del capítulo final de la temporada 3
1. Chapter 1

**LO QUE OCURRIÓ **

**1**

BOSTON HERALD

18 de Enero de 2013

Se inicia el juicio más esperado

Después de tres meses tras la detención de Walter y Peter Bishop, y en un hecho sin precedentes debido a la presión popular, ya que lo normal es una espera de dos años, hoy comienza en el Tribunal de Justicia de Boston, la vista en contra de los que han ocasionado el mayor perjuicio contra nuestra Humanidad, sin contar con la extinción del Universo Paralelo, sobre el cual supimos a través de una entrevista en la cadena de televisión Fox, en donde Walter Bishop, el alternativo del Doctor Bishop nos explicó todo lo que el Gobierno Federal ha estado ocultando a lo largo de aproximadamente 30 años. Como pudimos saber entonces, el Secretario de Defensa del Otro Lado, cruzó para intentar evitar que desde aquí continuarán con su propósito de destruir su mundo, pero nadie le escuchó y horrorizado fue testigo de cómo su Universo desaparecía, entre lágrimas habló de su mujer, su nieto, de todo el mundo al que quería proteger, en ese momento todos nos sentimos solidarios con él. Recordemos que este juicio tuvo su origen en los acontecimientos que se produjeron en Mayo de 2011, cuando Walter y Peter Bishop utilizaron, bajo la autorización del agente especial Philip Broyles del FBI, y que fue convencido por el Doctor Bishop de que esa era la única manera para salvar nuestro Universo. Por razones que se desconocen, Peter Bishop era el único que podía utilizar la Máquina y bajo coacción del Doctor se vio obligado a activarla. Comenzaron a originarse entonces lo que ahora conocemos como Vórtices y que fueron ocultados a la opinión publica desviando su atención hacia otros temas. Lo que no pudieron ocultar fue la desaparición de Detroit en Abril de 2012. Se estima que 1 millón de personas murieron cuando la ciudad se hundió en la tierra, dejando el paisaje más estremecedor que jamás hayamos visto. Las autoridades no supieron como explicarlo hasta que Walter Bishop alternativo concedió una entrevista explicando todo lo que ocurría, responsabilizando directamente al Doctor Bishop.

Con lo que perdimos en Detroit, los sistemas de alerta fueron mejorados y afortunadamente ya no se producen casos tan dramáticos como este, aunque se siguen perdiendo vidas en eventos inesperados, aunque estos son atajados con mucha más rapidez por la División Fringe, sección del FBI que tiene cada vez mayor protagonismo dentro de la organización gubernamental y a la que el Presidente Obama dota de un presupuesto especial para poder combatir este terrible problema al que nos enfrentamos. Dicha unidad fue abierta en Septiembre del 2008 como motivo de los casos que formaban el Patrón, extraños sucesos que tenían relación con experimentos del Doctor Bishop, y de los que supimos a través de las declaraciones del ya mencionado agente Philip Broyles ante el Senado, en una sesión abierta al público, como motivo de las manifestaciones de Walter Bishop alternativo. En sus comienzos, Fringe, contaba con recursos limitados pero debido a su experiencia en los eventos que perjudican nuestro mundo, se ha convertido en la primera agencia de seguridad del país. Consta de unidades repartidas por todo el país, incluso naciones extranjeras poseen en sus territorios divisiones similares a la nuestra. Desde nuestro gobierno se ha intentado facilitar todo lo posible la formación de dichas agencias.

Volviendo al juicio que comienza hoy, en la puerta del Tribunal se han congregado miles de ciudadanos que intentan elevar su más sincera protesta contra el Doctor Muerte como se le ha llamado popularmente. Se temen disturbios y por tanto se ha incrementado la seguridad en torno al Tribunal, así mismo no se ha dado a conocer durante este tiempo el paradero de los acusados, también se aumento la protección a Walter Bishop alternativo ya que algunos descontrolados le consideran también responsable de lo que está ocurriendo actualmente en el Universo.

La vista se celebrará sin jurado popular, debido a que se considera que nadie en este país pueda ser imparcial en este caso. También será a puerta cerrada, sin público exceptuando algunas personas autorizadas y una selección de los medios de comunicación más representativos, entre los que se encuentra este diario, Boston Herald. Durante este tiempo informaremos lo más exhaustivamente posible de lo que ocurra en el tribunal


	2. Chapter 2

**LO QUE OCURRIO**

**2**

En una habitación apartada de los juzgados de Boston, Olivia aguarda intranquila. Le han dicho que antes de comenzar la vista tendría la oportunidad de encontrarse con Peter, espera que no se sienta tan mal como después de utilizar la Máquina , cuando lo hizo para salvar un mundo que no era suyo, destruyendo el Otro Lado y descubrió que su padre, Walternativo había cruzado para detenerles y no pudieron pararle. El saber lo que había ocasionado, hizo que todo se oscureciese a su alrededor. Sólo Olivia supo mantenerle en la superficie, con ella a su lado, encontraba cierta paz, sentía como su conciencia se tranquilizaba, aunque sabía que no había vuelta atrás para remediar tanto daño. Dentro de ese dolor, continuaron sus vidas hasta que se produjo el primer evento. Un vórtice se había abierto en Alaska, en una zona deshabitada. En ese momento pudieron ocultarlo a la opinión pública, pero tuvieron dificultades para hacerlo con los siguientes. Hasta que ocurrió el gran desastre, lo que dentro de la División Fringe, llamaron el evento cero, en Abril de 2012, se comenzaron a recibir fuertes indicaciones que en Detroit estaba comenzando a formarse un vórtice. Todos acudieron al lugar, intentaron evacuar la ciudad pero les fue imposible, el caos se impuso y estupefactos fueron testigos desde las afueras de la metrópoli de cómo desaparecía la ciudad

- Aún puedo oír los gritos de la gente desde la ciudad – Decía a veces Peter

Desde entonces sus vidas cambiaron aún más si era posible. La sociedad exigía respuestas y ellos no eran capaces de dárselas, hasta que Walternativo salió en televisión explicándolo todo, desde su punto de vista. No pudieron rebatir sus mentiras, se había formado una corriente popular a su favor y en contra de Walter, que fue detenido inmediatamente en parte para protegerle de los incontrolados. Cuando ocurrió se encontraba con Peter y Olivia en el laboratorio. Un grupo de soldados tomó el lugar y les encañonaron con sus armas. Nadie comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Olivia intentó hacer valer su experiencia como militar, pero no consiguió resultado alguno. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron agentes de la NSA y sin mediar palabra detuvieron a Walter y Peter llevándoselos con ellos.

Olivia, desesperada, se puso en contacto con Broyles, le pidió ayuda, aunque lo único que lograron fue una entrevista informal con el vicepresidente Biden en los pasillos del Congreso

- Son unos cargos muy duros, se trata de la vida de millones de personas. Es un caso tan especial que el juicio se adelantará sobremanera. La población necesita respuestas y pide justicia, es lo único que podemos hacer

- Pero ellos no han hecho nada… sólo querían ayudar a salvar este mundo – protesta Olivia

- Lo siento, pero ya ha visto lo ocurrido en Detroit, todo lo que sigue pasando… esas declaraciones de Walter Bishop, el secretario de defensa del Otro Lado.

- ¿Y le va a creer a él? ¿No ha leído nuestros informes? Ellos comenzaron la guerra – respondió Broyles en un último intento

- Lo único que puedo decir es que esperen al juicio y testifiquen. Tengo que irme.

Y tres meses después, Olivia se encuentra en aquella habitación esperando, cuando la puerta se abre y Peter entra, nada más verla corre a su encuentro para abrazarse todo lo fuerte que podían permitirse

- Será mejor que se separen – ordena el policía que custodiaba a Peter, la pareja se separa confundida

- he estado tan preocupada por vosotros… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Estoy bien, tranquila – le dice sonriendo mientras le acaricia la mejilla – te he echado tanto de menos

- Yo a ti también… no dejaba de pensar en lo mal que podías estar pasándolo

- Supongo que mejor que Walter… no puedo imaginarme en como estará él

- No nos han dejado verle, ni siquiera nos ha dado información de su estado. De verdad Peter, lo he intentado todo para ayudaros

- Lo se, pensaba en ti y sabía que harías todo lo posible por nosotros, y eso me daba fuerzas

Broyles entra entonces en la habitación, parece apurado

- Bien… lo he conseguido. Walter viene hacia aquí, podrán estar con él durante unos minutos

- ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunta Peter preocupado

- se muestra taciturno, apenas habla, es como si se hubiera encerrado en si mismo

- Espero que no retroceda, había mejorado tanto desde que salió de St Claire

- Sólo puedo decir que lo siento – responde Broyles

- Usted no tiene la culpa – contesta Peter

En ese momento, la puerta se abre y Walter entra en la habitación, va vestido con un mono naranja y encadenado, su rostro es serio pero en cuanto ve a Peter cambia el gesto y sonríe abiertamente

- ¡Hijo! Dice mientras da un paso hacia delante para abrazarle, pero el soldado que le custodia se lo impide

- Nada de contacto físico – masculla el militar

- Bien… bien, no pasa nada, tranquilo – responde Olivia - ¿cómo te encuentras Walter?

- Todo lo bien que se puede considerando mi estado actual. Estás preciosa Olivia – responde con la voz temblorosa

- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás… pronto volveremos al laboratorio – afirma Peter

- No… no creo que yo vuelva – contesta Walter con un deje de tristeza

- No te rindas Walter, tienes que confiar en la justicia

- Y por eso considero que me merezco cualquier castigo que se me imponga

- No Walter… tú no querías que utilizase la Máquina, fui yo quien…

- Calla hijo… he hecho mucho mal durante toda mi vida, tú no tienes por que pagar mis errores

- Walter… por favor


	3. Chapter 3

**LO QUE OCURRIO **

**3**

- Se acabó el tiempo – interrumpe el soldado – vamos doctor… es la hora – Walter sonríe con una mueca y con desgana se marcha de allí

- Nosotros tenemos que marcharnos también – asegura Broyles – nos veremos en la sala… Agente Dunham

- Si señor, en un momento voy – dice Olivia, Broyles la mira con resignación y sale de la habitación, dejándolos solos a excepción del policía que custodia a Peter – Recuerda que te quiero, que estaré a tu lado siempre

- No se que haría sin ti… te quiero – declara Peter para intentar besarla, pero el policía carraspea interrumpiéndole

- Pronto estaremos juntos, ya verás…- le susurra Olivia

El juicio comenzó y durante ese tiempo, por el estrado se sucedieron los testimonios de científicos, autoridades, testigos y supervivientes de lo ocurrido en la desaparecida Detroit. Antes de cada vista, Olivia podía encontrarse con Peter, pero en cambio no podía hacerlo con Walter, tenía prohibido el contacto con cualquier persona que no formase parte del equipo de seguridad. La agente intentó pedir permiso para acercarse a él, pues le hubiera gustado estar a su lado, animarle, sujetar su mano cuando escuchaban aquellas declaraciones desgarradoras. Pero le fue imposible.

En una de sus reuniones previas a cada sesión, Olivia le preguntó a Peter como veía a Walter, ya que prácticamente se sentaban juntos, separados sólo por uno de sus abogados

- Siento como si se perdiese en su mundo. Temo por él. Me gustaría hablarle, pero no puede hacerlo, y ni siquiera me mira, fija la vista en el estrado y apenas se mueve.

- Debe estar tan dolido por lo ocurrido que quizás sea su forma de autoprotegerse

- Tienen que saber que todo lo que está ocurriendo no es por su culpa

- tampoco es tuya, Peter… sólo queríais salvar nuestro mundo

- Y lo único que conseguimos fue destruir el Otro Lado y que este Universo siguiera por el mismo camino

- No podíamos saber eso – respondió Olivia abrazándole – no te tortures más… lo único que podemos hacer es trabajar para evitar que avance más, estoy segura que os absolverán de todos los cargos, os necesitan para investigar la forma de pararlo

- Espero que tengas razón – afirmaba Peter poco convencido - pero todos esos testimonios, tan duros no ayudan. Siento lo mal que te trataron cuando subiste al estrado

- No importa, lo esperaba… no te preocupes, lo que me duele es que no os ayudé en nada

- Al contrario, creo que fue la única ocasión en que vi como Walter se animaba, incluso me pareció algo parecido a una sonrisa ¿estarás hoy en el juicio?

- Si, me tendrás allí – respondió Olivia titubeando

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha empeorado la situación ahí fuera?

- Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada…

- Por favor… Olivia, necesito saberlo

- No creo que necesites más presión…

- Si no me cuentas lo que ocurre si que estaré presionado, no dejaré de darle vueltas a la cabeza a lo que me quieres ocultar

- Hemos recibido informaciones de que se ha formado un grupo terrorista que tiene planeado atentar contra las zonas en cuarentena, a modo de protesta supongo… creo recordar que en el Otro Lado también existían grupos así

- Tendrás cuidado ¿verdad?

- por supuesto que si…

- No se que haría si te ocurriese algo – dijo Peter mientras acariciaba su mejilla – eres lo más importante que tengo

- Tranquilo… todo estará bien – responde ella esbozando una sonrisa - Espero que esto acabe cuanto antes mejor… ¿Sabes si queda mucha gente por declarar?

- aún quedan algunos testigos importantes, entre ellos, Walternativo

- Pero… ¿por qué él?

- Fue quien lo descubrió todo… me temo que nos dará el golpe definitivo

- ¿Y no ha hecho ya bastante daño? ¿Cómo puede ser tan hipócrita? Él comenzó todo esto

- Destruí su universo, supongo que es su forma de vengarse

- No vuelvas a decir eso… no teníamos otra opción… si hubiésemos tenido más tiempo…- se lamenta Olivia tocando la mano de Peter

- Me gustaría volver atrás y poder remediarlo

- Ocurriría lo mismo… sólo tu padre, Walternativo podía haberlo evitado si en vez de atacarnos hubiera pedido nuestra colaboración.

- Lo se… todo se hubiera resuelto de otra forma…

- Es la hora – asegura el policía que les está vigilando

- te veré en la sala – señala Olivia levantándose – recuerda que te quiero – termina diciendo para marcharse seguidamente. Peter esboza una sonrisa y ve como Olivia se marcha, es en estos momentos cuando más le gustaría tenerla a su lado para besarla, abrazarla, decirle todo lo que le ama. En su interior, algo le dice que estos serán los únicos momentos en los que podrán estar juntos


	4. Chapter 4

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>4<p>

BOSTON HERALD  
>23 de Abril 2013<br>Especial Juicio Bishop

Transcripción de la declaración de la agente especial Olivia Dunham  
>Alguacil: ¿Jura solemnemente decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, por la gracia de Dios?<br>Olivia Dunham (en adelante OD): Lo juro  
>Alguacil: Diga su nombre completo, por favor para que conste en acta<br>OD: Olivia Dunham  
>(El alguacil se retira y el fiscal se levanta para preguntar)<br>FISCAL (F): Bien señora Dunham, ¿puede decirme en que trabaja?  
>OD: soy agente especial del FBI<br>F: ¿Y cual es su relación con los acusados?  
>OD: Trabajamos juntos en la División Fringe<br>F: ¿Desde cuando?  
>OD: desde Septiembre del 2008<br>F: ¿ha vivido momentos inquietantes durante ese tiempo?  
>OD: si señor<br>F: Provocados por experimentos del Doctor Bishop  
>ABOGADO DEFENSOR (D): ¡Protesto! Presunción de culpabilidad<br>JUEZ: rechazada. Conteste agente Dunham  
>OD: Indirectamente<br>F: Explíquese por favor  
>OD: El Doctor Bishop realizó esos experimentos en el pasado, pero lo que nosotros investigamos eran casos relacionados provocados por otra parte<br>F: ¿Qué otra parte?  
>OD: sospechábamos que eran ataques provenientes del Otro Lado… del Universo Paralelo<br>F: ¿Está insinuando que Walter Bishop, el Secretario de Defensa del Otro Lado nos atacaba?  
>OD: Si señor<br>F: ¿Y tiene pruebas agente Dunham?  
>OD: No… pero sus intenciones quedaron claras cuando me retuvieron allí<br>F: Se refiere a que cruzó al Otro Lado ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?  
>OD: Poseo esa habilidad<br>F: ¿es natural? Me refiero ¿la tiene desde su nacimiento?  
>OD: Bien… es algo que tenía, pero fue potenciado con Cortexiphan<br>F: ¿Cuándo se lo aplicaron?  
>OD: a los 3 años de edad<br>F: ¿Y quién se lo aplicó?  
>OD: William Bell<br>F: Que era el socio del Doctor Bishop  
>D: Protesto Señoría ¿a que viene todo esto?<br>JUEZ: Rechazada, yo también quiero saberlo, continúe abogado  
>F: Gracias Señoría ¿Era William Bell el socio del Doctor Bishop agente Dunham?<br>OD: si  
>F: Entonces Bell y Bishop experimentaron con niños de apenas 3 años… (Murmullos en la sala, el Juez ordena callar)<br>OD: pero eso no es tan grave como usted insinúa. Estaban preparándonos para…  
>F: ya me ha comentado cual es su relación con los Bishop ¿cierto?<br>OD: correcto  
>F: ¿No es cierto que mantienen una relación intima con uno de ellos? ¿Peter Bishop?<br>OD: Si  
>F: Y dígame… ¿Cómo de intima?<br>D: ¡Protesto! Eso parte de la vida privada de la declarante  
>F: Quiero demostrar que la agente Dunham no es totalmente objetiva respecto al caso que nos ocupa<br>JUEZ: Rechazada, continúe abogado  
>F: Y bien agente Dunham ¿está enamorada de Peter Bishop?<br>OD: si, lo estoy  
>F: ¿Y que me dice de su padre? ¿Del doctor Bishop? ¿Qué siente por él?<br>OD: Un gran cariño  
>F: ¿A pesar de lo que le hizo a los 3 años de edad?<br>OD: Ha cambiado y lo ha demostrado, es una buena persona  
>F: Eso lo afirma desde su punto de vista, por supuesto eso demuestra que su percepción está alterada, no es objetiva<br>OD: En eso se equivoca, soy más objetiva de lo que cree  
>JUEZ: responda sólo cuando se le pregunte agente Dunham ¿me ha entendido?<br>OD: Si, lo siento Señoría  
>F: ¿Estaba presente cuando los Bishop activaron la Máquina del Fin del Mundo?<br>OD: si, lo estaba  
>F: ¿Y por que no les detuvo?<br>OD: Por el simple hecho de que nos estaban atacando desde el Otro Lado, nos defendimos. Intentábamos proteger este mundo  
>F: Eso es lo que le dijo el doctor Bishop ¿cierto?<br>OD: Eso era lo que estaba pasando, sucesos que derivarían en la destrucción de nuestro Universo  
>F: No ha contestado mi pregunta ¿dijo el doctor Bishop que el fin del mundo estaba ocurriendo? Y por favor no se vaya por las ramas<br>OD: Si, lo dijo, pero…  
>JUEZ: por favor… agente Dunham, no vuelva a hacer eso. Bien… hagamos un receso para comer. Se levanta la sesión hasta dentro de dos horas<p>


	5. Chapter 5

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>5<br>2ª parte de la declaración de Olivia Dunham

F: Así que asegura que desde el Otro lado activaron la Máquina  
>OD: Si, así es<br>F: volviendo a su "viaje" al Otro Lado ¿A que fueron?  
>OD: a buscar a Peter Bishop<br>F: ¿Y por que?  
>OD: Peter se había marchado con su padre<br>F: El Secretario de Defensa del Otro Lado ¿correcto?  
>OD: Si<br>F: ¿Y como es que Peter Bishop estaba aquí en vez de allí?  
>OD: Walter, el doctor Bishop le trajo aquí<br>F: le secuestró  
>OD: Si, pero sólo para salvarle la vida<br>F: pero no pidió permiso, claro está, un secuestro en toda regla  
>OD: Pero ya he dicho que…<br>F: usted ha sido fiscal militar ¿verdad?  
>OD: si señor, pero…<br>F: Es agente del FBI  
>D: ¡Protesto! No se a que viene esto ahora<br>F: Sencillo, la agente Dunham como agente de un organización que vela por la protección del ciudadano habrá tratado con cientos de secuestradores, asesinos en serie, en definitiva delincuentes que intenta defenderse con esa excusa "era para salvarle la vida"  
>JUEZ: rechazada, prosiga abogado<br>F: Gracia Señoría. Así que el doctor Bishop secuestró a su hijo, mejor dicho al hijo del otro Walter Bishop ¿Cómo lo hizo?  
>OD: abrió un portal interdimensional<br>F: un portal que ocasionó graves daños en el Otro Universo ¿cierto?  
>OD: Si, pero fue…<br>JUEZ: ¿Acaso no aprendió nada como fiscal militar? Limítese a contestar a las preguntas del Fiscal  
>F: Gracias de nuevo Señoría. Sabemos entonces que por la ambición del doctor Bishop, el Otro Lado se vio afectado<br>D: ¡Protesto! Señoría, se trata de apreciaciones particulares por parte del fiscal  
>F: Hay pruebas evidentes de informes del mismo FBI e incluso de la agente Dunham aquí presente, de que el cruce del Doctor Bishop ocasionó problemas graves en el Universo del señor Walter Bishop<br>JUEZ: Rechazada  
>F: Agente Dunham ¿Piensa que el Otro Lado se vio atacado entonces?<br>D: ¡Protesto! La Agente Dunham no puede saber que es lo que pensaban en el Otro Lado  
>JUEZ: Aceptada. Reformule la pregunta abogado<br>F: Bien… como militar que es, me gustaría saber cual sería su actuación en el caso de que un país extranjero invadiese nuestro país  
>OD: Nos defenderíamos, por supuesto<br>F: ¿Y no es eso lo que hacían desde el Otro Lado? ¡Ustedes invadieron su territorio!  
>OD: Sólo fuimos a ayudar a Peter, se encontraba en peligro<br>F: Según palabras del Doctor Bishop, claro  
>OD: El Doctor Bishop posee muchos más conocimientos de los que usted cree<br>F: Y los ha utilizado para provocar el mal  
>D: ¡Protesto! Vuelve a utilizar juicios de valor<br>JUEZ: Aceptada. Abogado, limítese a preguntar  
>F: Lo siento Señoría… Bien… recapitulando, el Doctor Bishop secuestró a Peter Bishop abriendo una puerta interdimensional que provocó grandes daños en el Otro Lado<br>D: ¡Protesto! ¿A que viene este resumen?  
>F: Se trata de ayudar a los presentes a organizar sus pensamientos<br>JUEZ: Rechazada  
>F: Continúo entonces, así que desde el Universo Paralelo comenzaron a producirse ataques hacia el nuestro ¿no es así?<br>OD: Si señor  
>F: por que nosotros invadimos su mundo<br>OD: Eso no es del todo cierto, nosotros no les invadimos, fue al contrario, ellos enviaron aquí a sus soldados cambiaformas  
>F: ¿y por que cree que lo hicieron? Para defenderse, por supuesto<br>D: ¡Protesto! Pone palabras en boca de la declarante  
>JUEZ: Aceptada, ¿Fiscal a que quiere llegar con esto?<br>F: Sólo quería demostrar que todo lo que hicieron desde aquí, el Doctor Bishop y su equipo, fue provocar al Otro Lado, y que ellos se defendieron de nuestros ataques y que por tanto activaron la Máquina desde su universo como último recurso  
>JUEZ: Bien, entonces vaya al grano abogado, no podemos pasar aquí todo el día<br>F: si, lo siento señoría… bien agente Dunham, una última pregunta ¿cree que todo lo que está ocurriendo en nuestro mundo es como consecuencia del primer cruce del doctor Bishop?  
>OD: Pero hay circunstancias atenuantes<br>JUEZ: ¡conteste agente Dunham o la procesaré por desacato!  
>OD: Si<br>F: No hay más preguntas Señoría  
>JUEZ: Bien, entonces levanto la sesión hasta mañana<p>


	6. Chapter 6

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>6<p>

BOSTON HERALD Online  
>15 de Mayo 2013<br>EXPLOSION EN BOSTON

10:43 ÚLTIMA HORA: Una gran explosión se ha producido en Cambridge, Boston, causando graves daños personales y materiales. Las autoridades informan de 14 victimas mortales y heridos de diversa consideración, entre ellos el jefe de la División Fringe, el Coronel Philip Broyles, que se encuentra en el Boston General con heridas de diversa consideración y que según el último parte médico, evoluciona favorablemente dentro de la gravedad. Según hemos podido conocer, el agente Broyles ha llegado a perder un ojo.  
>El portavoz de la policía Reginald Thompson en una rueda de prensa improvisada ha informado que la explosión se produjo en la zona en cuarentena de Cambridge. Los equipos de seguridad, entre los que se encontraba la división Fringe dirigida por el agente Broyles, acudieron al lugar tras recibir una llamada anónima, viéndose sorprendidos por el estallido de la zona cubierta por ámbar ocasionando los daños ya mencionados. Asimismo se desconoce cuales han sido las causas, si naturales o provocadas. Fuentes anónimas hablan sobre la existencia de un grupo terrorista que está comenzando a operar en el país, aunque se ignoran cuales pueden ser sus reivindicaciones.<p>

En los juzgados de Boston, Peter se pasea de un lado a otro preocupado. Ha tenido noticias sobre la explosión, y que hay varios muertos y heridos, sabe que entre ellos está Broyles, pero nadie le ha podido informar sobre Olivia. Ha intentado llamarla, pero se lo han denegado y lo que más le angustia es ella no ha dado aún señales de vida  
>- ¿No puede ir a preguntar? – le dice al policía que le vigila<br>- Tranquilo, si le ha ocurrido algo, ya se enterará  
>- Eso es muy fácil decirlo cuando no se trata de tu novia, amigo<br>En ese momento, la puerta se abre y Peter sonríe al ver como Olivia entra en la habitación. Corre a su encuentro y la abraza  
>- ¡Olivia! Estaba tan preocupado, no sabía nada de ti<br>- Hey amigo, ya conoce las normas – le interrumpe su guardián  
>- Se clemente por una vez… mi chica ha estado a punto de morir.<br>- Sabe que no intentaremos nada… Soy agente del FBI y se cuales son mis obligaciones  
>- Ya, pero eso no significa nada – responde el policía – tengo mis ordenes… aunque por esta vez haré la vista gorda<br>- Gracias – contesta Peter para besar inmediatamente a Olivia  
>- Pero tampoco hay que pasarse – Afirma el hombre<br>- Lo siento… hace tanto que no lo hacía – responde Peter sonriendo mientras mira fijamente a Olivia  
>- ¿Cómo estás Peter? – pregunta Olivia preocupada<br>- Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo… veo que estas herida  
>- Son sólo unos rasguños, Broyles es quien se ha llevado la peor parte<br>- ¿ha sido tan grave como parece?  
>- Fue una masacre… algo difícil de explicar<br>- Lo siento… me hubiera gustado estar contigo  
>- Y a mi también… Peter… ahora es cuando más te necesito a mi lado… a los dos<br>- Lo se, lo se…espero que esto termine pronto. Mi abogado dice que puede que en un mes tengamos la sentencia y que a pesar de todo tengan en cuenta todo lo que hemos hecho para salvar este mundo. Aunque me parece que ya está todo decidido  
>- No pierdas la esperanza Peter<br>- No quiero hacerlo Olivia, pero están buscando alguien a quien culpar por lo de Detroit y ¿Quién mejor que nosotros?  
>- Entonces yo también tendría que estar sentada con vosotros<br>- Ni lo digas – Dice Peter haciendo un gesto indicando que el policía sigue allí  
>- No es justo que pagues vosotros por intentar ayudarnos a sobrevivir<br>- No pienses más en ello, sea cual sea el resultado – asegura Peter acariciando la mejilla de Olivia que besa su mano con delicadeza  
>- Espero que este mes pase rápido, ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo separados<br>- Está bien – interrumpe el policía – déjenlo ya… hoy no habrá sesión. Tenemos que marcharnos  
>- ¿Por la explosión?<br>- Exacto, acaban de avisarme que aplaza la vista hasta mañana  
>- Espero que Broyles no haya empeorado. Será mejor que vaya al hospital para ver como está<br>- Si pudieses llamarme diciéndome como se encuentra – pide Peter  
>- Lo intentaré… si es que ya han levantado el veto a las comunicaciones. Por eso no he podido llamarte antes, entre la confusión inicial y las nuevas normas de seguridad que obligan a dejar los canales para las autoridades. Seguramente levantaran la prohibición en unas horas, supongo que entonces podré llamarte<br>- Bien… si puedes hablar con Broyles, dale recuerdos de mi parte – Peter se queda en silencio entonces, mira al policía y le pregunta  
>- ¿Puedo?<br>- Pero que sea breve… tenemos que irnos ya  
>- Gracias – dice para volver a besar a Olivia – te quiero<p>


	7. Chapter 7

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>7<p>

BOSTON HERALD  
>3 de Junio 2013<br>Especial Juicio Bishop

Transcripción de la declaración de Walter Bishop (Secretario de defensa del Universo Alternativo)  
>Alguacil: ¿Jura solemnemente decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, por la gracia de Dios?<br>WALTER BISHOP (WB): Lo juro  
>Alguacil: Diga su nombre completo, cargo y procedencia, por favor para que conste en acta<br>WB: Walter Bishop, Secretario de Defensa de los Estados Unidos de America, no soy de este mundo  
>(El alguacil se retira y el fiscal se levanta para preguntar)<br>FISCAL (F): Buenos días señor Bishop, cuando se ha referido a que no es de este mundo quiere decir que procede de un Universo Alternativo ¿cierto?  
>WB: Así es<br>F: ¿Y que ha ocurrido con su universo?  
>WB: Ha desaparecido<br>F: Lo siento ¿Cómo ocurrió?  
>WB: Desde este lado activaron la Máquina para destruirlo<br>F: ¿Cómo lo sabe?  
>WB: Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, aunque en nuestro caso fue para reparar nuestro universo. Cuando comprobamos que en vez de resolver el problema se agravaba decidí cruzar para pedirles que se detuvieran<br>F: ¿Y le hicieron caso?  
>WB: En absoluto, ignoraron mi petición completamente, alegaron que el proceso estaba en marcha y no se podía parar.<br>F: Fue testigo entonces de cómo desapareció su mundo  
>WB: Si (Aquí al Secretario se le quebró la voz)<br>F: Murieron entonces…  
>WB: billones de personas… entre ellos mi esposa Elizabeth y mi nieto Henry… por que Peter, tenías un hijo allí…mataste a tu propio hijo<br>ABOGADO DEFENSOR (AD): ¡Protesto!  
>JUEZ: Rechazada. Por favor señor Bishop, puede proseguir… a no ser que necesite un tiempo para recuperarse<br>WB: gracias Señoría, no hace falta, puedo hacerlo  
>F: ¿Por qué decidió conceder aquella entrevista a la cadena de televisión Fox?<br>WB: la gente necesitaba respuestas y su gobierno, al que agradezco todo el apoyo recibido, quizás no había sido informado correctamente por el FBI  
>F: ¿A que cree que fue debido tanto secretismo?<br>AD: ¡Protesto! El señor Bishop no forma parte de nuestro gobierno, no puede saber cual es su funcionamiento  
>JUEZ: Aceptada, concrete abogado<br>WB: Puedo responder a eso desde mi posición como Secretario de Defensa de mi gobierno, en el que era mi país en el Otro Lado  
>F: Muchas gracias señor Bishop<br>WB: Si, y es que por mi parte yo lo hubiese hecho, mejor dicho, lo hice para proteger a la población para que no se impusiese el caos, pero después de ver lo que pasó en mi mundo, mi opinión ha cambiado, creo que como mejor se protege a la población es informándoles, por eso concedí la entrevista, para que supieran a que atenerse  
>F: Gracias señor Bishop. Y dígame, supongo que si podrá explicarnos como se originó todo esto<br>WB: Por supuesto, cuando el doctor Bishop cruzó a mi universo para secuestrar a mi hijo  
>AD: ¡Protesto! Presunción de culpabilidad<br>WB: pero es cierto, él fue el que cruzó, quien inició el proceso de degradación del Universo  
>JUEZ: rechazada, por favor señor Bishop, continúe<br>WB: los problemas en mi universo comenzaron con su intrusión, a partir de ahí se fue extendiendo por todas partes  
>F: Supongo que al principio no sabrían que es lo que ocurría<br>WB: correcto, no teníamos experiencia en ese aspecto, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de lo que ocurría y tras varios años de investigación encontramos la forma de… ¿cómo llamarlo? Tapar los agujeros, por decirlo de alguna forma, no se trataba de la solución definitiva pero era una forma de salvaguardar a la población, aunque eso no impedía la progresiva degradación del Universo  
>F: y la forma de hacerlo fue con ámbar ¿cierto?<br>WB: Correcto… era el mejor método que encontramos, y a pesar de eso se produjeron pérdida de vidas, debido a que cuando se iniciaba el proceso de cuarentena era imposible detenerlo y a veces no se podía evacuar a la gente por la gravedad del evento  
>F: Y es lo que está pasando aquí<br>WB: Si, y pienso que peor, visto lo ocurrido en Detroit  
>F: ¿Es lo que cree?<br>WB: Estoy seguro. La degradación de mi universo no fue tan rápida como la de éste, por lo menos no llegó a ocurrir lo de Detroit, aunque también puede suceder que fuea algo excepcional… De todas formas, he podido comprobar como los sistemas de alarma han mejorado de forma ostensible desde entonces y los ciudadanos pueden vivir más tranquilos  
>JUEZ: Bien, siento interrumpir, pero es la hora de comer, hagamos un receso, les veré aquí en dos horas<p>


	8. Chapter 8

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>8<p>

F: bien señor Bishop, continuando con Detroit, ¿Cree que lo que ocurrió allí pudo ser como consecuencia de la activación de la Máquina del juicio Final?  
>WB: De eso no hay duda. Su universo se mantenía gracias a la degradación del mío, aunque tengo entendido que ya mostraba signos no muy evidentes de que iba a comenzar aquí, por supuesto con la aniquilación de mi mundo, el suyo ya no se podría sostener, todo deriva de ese momento, sin olvidar por supuesto el evento cero.<br>F: con evento cero se refiere al cruce del doctor Bishop a su mundo para secuestrar a su hijo  
>WB: Si señor<br>F: ¿Considera que su hijo Peter Bishop tiene parte de culpa en la extinción de su universo?  
>AD: ¡Protesto! Se trata de opiniones personales<br>JUEZ: Aceptada, reformule su pregunta abogado  
>F: bien, lo siento Señoría. Señor Bishop, ya nos ha dicho cual fue el papel del doctor Bishop en todo lo que nos concierne, pero dígame ¿qué opina de Peter Bishop? Él fue quien subió a la Máquina<br>WB: lo se… mi hijo en realidad se vio obligado a utilizarla. Su ADN formaba parte del Dispositivo, aunque desconozco el porqué, si que puedo decir que estaba ligado a ella  
>F: ¿Considera que Peter Bishop es parte de la Máquina?<br>WB: Si  
>F: ¿Y que hubiese ocurrido si Massive Dynamic no hubiera montado las piezas de la Máquina?<br>WB: Supongo que Peter no la habría utilizado  
>F: Y respecto a la Máquina del Juicio Final, de la que hemos oído hablar pero que conocemos muy poco. ¿Podría sacarnos de dudas sobre ese instrumento tan podereos que puede destruir mundos?<br>WB: Bien, ya he dicho que mi hijo forma parte de ella, que es su ADN lo que la hace funcionar es algo extraordinario, quizás podría considerarse como algo fuera de este mundo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, esta diseñada por la mano del hombre  
>F: ¿Cómo es posible? Por lo menos en nuestro mundo no disponemos de los medios para construir algo tan poderoso<br>WB: cierto, pero en el mio con los adelantos que poseíamos y la imaginación del hombre, en concreto la de Bell, pudimos hacerlo  
>F: Se refiere a William Bell, el que fue el creado de Massive Dynamic, el propietario de la Máquina<br>WB: Si, por lo menos en este lado. En el mío, trabajaba para mi gobierno  
>F: ¿Y que es lo que hacía para ustedes?<br>WB: de todo, era un gran científico, fue él quien creo a los cambiaformas, me parece que ya los han mencionado aquí  
>F: ¿Cambiaformas? ¿Los soldados que dijo la agente Dunham que enviaban para atacarnos?<br>WB: En realidad eran enviados para analizar nuestra situación respecto a la de este mundo  
>F: Así que William Bell, primer propietario de Massive Dynamic, cuyo principal accionista en estos momentos es el doctor Bishop, fue quien diseño la Máquina del Juicio Final y a los cambiaformas<br>WB: Así es  
>F: Volviendo a la Máquina, ha comentado que fue obra de William Bell y que gracias a él la construyeron<br>WB: Si, Bell me dijo que se trataba de algo para arreglar nuestro mundo. Si hubiera sabido que podía servir para la destrucción jamás le hubiera permitido continuar  
>F: ¿cómo cree que la Máquina del Juicio Final llegó a nuestro mundo?<br>WB: No lo se, Bell poseía información privilegiada de la que nosotros carecíamos. No puedo contestar a eso  
>F: Puedo comentarle que según un informe del FBI se recibieron las coordenadas de la situación de las piezas de la Máquina de una forma poco habitual<br>WB: Curioso, lo único que puedo hacer es teorizar, comparando la situación actual de este universo con la del mío, puedo decir que aparte de los Vórtices también se formaron agujeros de gusano, y que alguien desde el futuro enviara la Máquina al pasado para que la encontrasen en el momento deseado, pero eso sería ya introducir en lineas temporales paralelas, algo complicado de explicar  
>F: ¿Y quien supone que envió al pasado?<br>AD: ¡Protesto! ¡Ciencia ficción!  
>F: ¿Y no entra dentro de esa categoría lo que estamos viviendo?<br>JUEZ: Aceptada, abogado manténgase en el presente. Del futuro ya se encargaran otros en su momento  
>F: perdón Señoría, se trata de averiguar quien es el principal propietario de la Máquina<br>JUEZ: como si se tratase del mismo demonio, sea consecuente con los hechos del presente, haga el favor de continuar  
>F: Si Señoría… Bien señor Bishop, ya hemos comentado que el doctor Bishop fue el primero en cruzar, pero ¿qué me dice de William Bell? ¿También tuvo parte de culpa en el deterioro de su Universo?<br>WB: Si señor, me enteré mucho después de que hizo continuos cruces llevando consigo instrumentos que en este mundo se consideran grandes avances  
>F: Con lo que su empresa, Massive Dynamic, logró colocarse como una de las punteras en tecnología<br>WB: Si, exacto, por su ambición, mi mundo se deterioró aún más. Cuando supe lo que estaba haciendo se lo prohibí. Tuvimos que tenerle bajo vigilancia, con el gasto adicional que eso importaba  
>F: Señor Bishop ¿ha colaborado usted con nuestro gobierno para elaborar los protocolos de cuarentena?<br>WB: Si señor, sabían de mi experiencia y me lo pidieron, no pude negarme, ahora este es mi mundo  
>F: No siente rencor hacia nosotros por nuestra participación en el trágico destino de su mundo<br>WB: No fueron ustedes quienes provocaron su extinción, fue mi alternativo, el doctor Bishop a través de su empresa Massive Dynamic y mi hijo Peter Bishop, aunque considero que él sólo fue un mero intermediario  
>F: Gracias señor Bishop. Esto es todo por mi parte, he terminado Señoría<br>-


	9. Chapter 9

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>9<p>

Tras la declaración de Walternativo, Peter y Olivia se reúnen en uno de los despachos de los Juzgados. El magistrado, tras unos informes favorables de la fiscalía, ha aceptado a rebajar las restricciones de visitas para el joven. Cuando se encuentran, Olivia puede comprobar como el gesto de Peter es más serio de lo habitual, ya no intenta convencer a la mujer de que es optimista respecto a la evolución del juicio  
>- ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunta Olivia sujetando su mano<br>- Nada, estoy bien – Asegura Peter intentando sonreír, no quiere que Olivia se preocupe en exceso  
>- No, Peter, lo veo en tu cara, y no sería de extrañar que no te sintieses mal después de todo lo que ha mentido Walternativo hoy.<br>- Lo se, y lo malo es que no podemos rebatirle, se ha convertido en una victima, recordando a cada momento que su universo ha desaparecido  
>- Y oír todas esas acusaciones…<br>- Si, no ha sido agradable escucharle decir que ha las personas que más quería habían desaparecido por mi culpa. Ha sido un golpe bajo, como lo de oír de nuevo que tenía un hijo en el Otro Lado, me parece tan increíble como abrumador.  
>- Yo me sentí confusa, incluso asustada cuando lo dijo mientras tú estabas utilizando la Máquina, consideré incluso detenerte, pero me fue imposible. Pero Peter… ya no hay vuelta atrás…<br>- Sabes que pensaba que eras tú  
>- Eso fue hace mucho. No pienses más en eso. Sabes lo que siento, me conoces mejor que nadie y ahora tú eres quien de verdad importa. Me da lo mismo lo que ocurrió durante aquellos dos meses, lo único que se es que te amo y aunque no hubiera desaparecido el otro universo, y ese niño siguiera vivo todo permanecería igual entre nosotros, nada cambiaría<br>- Lo malo es que ahora estamos separado igualmente  
>- Si no fuese por ese fiscal, a veces me parece que es un cambiaformas – afirma Olivia provocando que Peter sonría<br>- No me extrañaría, demasiado adulador  
>- Si pudiésemos probarlo – responde pensativa Olivia<br>- Ya – responde Peter mirando a la agente, sólo ella hace que olvide todos los momentos oscuros a los que se enfrenta cada día y cada noche cuando en la oscuridad de su celda revive una y otra vez el momento en que bajó de aquella Máquina y se enfrentó con la gélida mirada de Walternativo. Por eso, cada vez que ve ese rostro, intenta ocultarlo pensando en Olivia, en su sonrisa tímida, en como le abrazó cuando despertó del trance al que le había sometido el dispositivo y se enteró de todo lo que había hecho. Y ahora, mientras se encuentra inmerso en esta pesadilla, es ella, Olivia quien le mantiene cuerdo, a pesar de que sólo puedan verse durante unos minutos al día. Acaricia su mejilla, le gustaría estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla, compensarla por todos los malos momentos que le está haciendo pasar. Siente la mano de Olivia en su rostro y sonríe  
>- ¿En que piensas? – le pregunta ella sacándole de su ensimismamiento<br>- Nada, nada… ¿Y que me dices del juez? ¿No te parece sospechoso también? – dice divertido  
>- No te rías… tendríamos que haber pedido análisis de sangre periódicos…y hablo en serio<br>- No te preocupes más por eso, no creo que se soluciones nada  
>- ¿y que me dices de la anulación del juicio? ¿No te parece suficiente?<br>- ¿Y volver a empezar otra vez con los testimonios de los supervivientes?… no, no creo que pudiera soportarlo  
>- Tenemos que agotar todas las posibilidades<br>- Estaríamos más tiempo separados Olivia  
>- Más lo estaremos si te declaran culpable. De esa forma tendríamos un tiempo más para la esperanza<br>- ¿No comprendes que ya está todo decidido? ¿Qué este juicio sólo sirve para calmar a la población?  
>- Peter, por favor, no quiero que te rindas<br>- Tranquila, mientras tú estés a mi lado, me sentiré bien  
>- Sabes que nunca te dejaré, que lucharé por ti hasta el último momento<br>- Por eso te quiero, nunca abandonas a las personas que te importan… por cierto ¿habéis conseguido algo con Walter?  
>- El juez sigue sin conceder permiso alguno para visitarle, y ni siquiera puedo acercarme al lugar donde le tienen retenido, es alto secreto. He intentado averiguarlo por todos los medios, pero no he lograda nada<br>- Cada vez le veo peor, cuando coincidimos en el Tribunal, apenas me mira ya  
>- Lo se, yo también estoy muy preocupada por él. Intentaba ver su reacción cuando Walternativo declaró en el estrado y no vi ninguna señal, nada<br>- Si… se quedó con la mirada perdida, como si ya no le importase nada… ¿Y Broyles? ¿Cómo sigue?  
>- Ha mejorado bastante, eso si, ha perdido el ojo. Ha tenido una suerte increíble. Por cierto… tengo novedades – asegura Olivia<br>- Espero que sean buenas noticias, las necesito  
>- Supongo que si… me han ascendido, ahora ocupo el puesto de Broyles<br>- ¡Eso es fantástico! De verdad, me siento muy feliz por ti, pero… ¿y Broyles? ¿Qué ocurrirá con él?  
>- Ha decidido dimitir, considera que ya no se siente capacitado para dirigir la División, intenté convencerle, pero tenía un motivo muy poderoso, el Presidente le ha ofrecido un puesto en su gabinete como asesor<br>- Una compensación por los servicios prestados, el justo premio al héroe.  
>- Espero que desde su nueva posición pueda ayudarnos con Walter<br>- Boyles le debe mucho, seguro que lo intentará, aunque por ahora lo veo difícil. De todas formas sólo depende de nosotros. Tengo la intención de declarar. Por lo menos para que haya alguien que hable bien de que Walter  
>- Espero que sirva de algo, necesita mucha ayuda<br>- Sólo se trata de un último intento – asegura Peter cabizbajo. Olivia acaricia su mentón con suavidad y le sonríe para que se anime  
>- Tengo la sensación de que todo saldrá bien, que pronto volveremos a estar juntos<br>- Y eso es lo que más deseo Olivia. De verdad que si


	10. Chapter 10

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>10<p>

BOSTON HERALD  
>28 de Junio 2013<br>Especial Juicio Bishop

Declaración de Peter Bishop

ABOGADO DEFENSOR (AD): Bien señor Bishop, ha subido al estrado pues quería declarar ¿Qué es lo que quiere comentar?  
>PETER BISHOP (PB): Quisiera exculpar a Walter Bishop<br>AD: Se refiere al doctor Bishop ¿cierto?  
>PB: Si, él no tiene nada que ver con esto, de hecho Walter no quería ensamblar la Máquina<br>AD: Pero al final lo hizo  
>PB: A petición mía. Yo soy el único responsable de la extinción del Universo Paralelo y la progresiva destrucción de éste<br>AD: Eso lo tendrá que decidir el juez ¿no cree?  
>PB: Si, lo se, pero quiero dejar claro que Walter… el doctor Bishop, no es ese doctor muerte que describen en los medios, es una persona honesta que se ha dedicado por completo a proteger este mundo, a intentar salvar a sus habitantes<br>AD: ¿Y que pretendía hacer usted cuando utilizó la Máquina?  
>PB: Intentaba protegernos del ataque del Otro Lado<br>AD: ¿quiere decir que nos atacaban?  
>FISCAL (F): Protesto. El acusado no puede saber lo que querían hacer desde el Otro Lado ¡No estaba allí!<br>JUEZ: Aceptada  
>PB: ¡Pero ese era su objetivo! Nuestra Máquina se activó como consecuencia de que desde el Otro Lado la pusieron en marcha. Comenzaron a producirse tormentas eléctricas y fenómenos extraños que perjudicaron a varias personas<br>AD: ¿y como evitaron que continuaron los ataques?  
>PB: Pudimos pararla temporalmente<br>AD: Y fue entonces cuando la utilizó  
>PB: Si señor<br>AD: ¿Cuánto duró el proceso?  
>PB: No lo recuerdo, entré en una especie de trance, apenas me enteré de nada<br>AD: Y por tanto no se enteró de cuando cruzó Walter Bishop para detenerle  
>PB: No<br>AD: ¿Cómo se sintió cuando supo que había desaparecido su universo?  
>PB: Por supuesto que nada bien, no creí que fuese a ocurrir aquello, me hundí completamente<br>AD: Usted no quería destruir el Otro Lado entonces  
>PB: Para nada, quería salvar los dos universos<br>AD: ¿Y si Massive Dynamic no hubiese construido la Máquina?  
>PB: lo más seguro es que estaríamos muertos<br>AD: no cree que el señor Bishop activara la máquina para sanar su mundo  
>PB: mi padre, Walter bishop, ha estado enviando desde su universo a una especie de soldados mitad humanos mitad máquinas para recopilar información y atacarnos. Intentando investigar la forma de aniquilarnos<br>F: ¡Protesto! Habla de los cambiaformas, ya hemos tratado sobre eso con el mismo Walter Bishop y nos explicó cual era su función  
>AD: Esa fue su versión, pero mi cliente tiene otra diferente<br>JUEZ: Aceptada. Abogado no estamos juzgando a Walter Bishop, ni sus métodos de defensa, sólo queremos saber quien es el responsable último de la Máquina que está a punto de destruir nuestro universo  
>PB: Pero eso no es así, cada detalle conduce a ese momento, si mi padre, el Secretario no se hubiese empeñado en considerarnos sus enemigos…<br>JUEZ: Basta señor Bishop, si no quiere que añada a sus cargos el de desacato. Será mejor que hagamos un receso para comer, nos vemos en dos horas


	11. Chapter 11

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>11<p>

AD: Señor Bishop, ya se ha hablado en esta sala sobre su secuestro, cuando usted contaba 8 años de edad  
>PB: Si, y quiero explicar que fue por una buena razón. Walter, acababa de perder a su hijo Peter, mi alternativo, y cuando vio a través de una ventana interdimensional que yo iba a correr su mismo destino, cruzó con la solución para salvarme, pero hubo problemas, y no tuvo más remedio que llevarme con él, no había tiempo para más. Si, reconozco que fue un secuestro, pero lo hizo por una buena causa, estoy vivo por esa decisión que tomó<br>AD: Supongo que cuando supo la verdad no le sentó nada bien  
>PB: Por supuesto, me enojé. Me marché de Boston, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas<br>AD: Fue entonces cuando le encontró Walter Bishop, su verdadero padre  
>FISCAL: ¡Protesto! No entiendo a que viene esta historia, estamos en un juicio y lo que más parece es una telenovela<br>AD: Señoría, pretendemos comprender las verdaderas intenciones de Walter Bishop  
>JUEZ: Aceptada. Vamos a ver abogado, por favor, aténgase a lo que nos concierne<br>AD: está bien, dígame señor Bishop ¿Cómo encontraron las piezas de la Máquina?  
>PB: Fue en uno de esos extraños casos de los que se ocupaba la división Fringe. Se recibieron unas coordenadas de una forma poco ortodoxa, por supuesto eso llamó nuestra atención, lo curioso es que se trataba de la ubicación de las piezas<br>AD: ¿Y sabe quien le proporcionó esas coordenadas?  
>FISCAL: ¡Protesto! El acusado sólo puede teorizar, no sabe quién o que las envió<br>JUEZ: Rechazada, hable señor Bishop  
>PB: Gracias, en ese momento se encontraba infiltrada en nuestro equipo una agente del Otro Lado y junto con uno de esos soldados cambiaformas buscaron la forma de dirigirnos en la dirección que querían<br>AD: ¿Es que desde el Otro Lado querían que construyesen la Máquina?  
>PB: Pienso que si, aparte de que necesitaban una pieza que su agente se llevó cuando escapó al verse descubierta<br>AD: ¿Sabe para que querían esa pieza?  
>PB: Suponemos que era un medio de comunicación entre las dos Máquinas<br>FISCAL: ¡Protesto! Señoría ¿suponemos? ¿De que nos sirve eso?  
>JUEZ: Aceptada, abogado defensor, señor Bishop, aquí estamos para juzgar hechos concretos, no suposiciones<br>AD: Señoría, como ya he dicho en varias ocasiones, se trata de depurar responsabilidades, de quien inició todo este proceso para que al final Peter Bishop utilizase la Máquina, tiene que quedar claro que no fue el doctor Bishop  
>FISCAL: Protesto, Señoría, ya ha quedado claro quien inició todo esto, el doctor Bishop al cruzar para secuestrar al hijo de Walter Bishop<br>AD: ¡Pero no se trata de eso! Se trata de quien provocó en última instancia que Peter Bishop subiese a esa Máquina  
>JUEZ: Aceptada, abogado este juicio trata del doctor Bishop y Peter Bishop, no de Walter Bishop ni de los métodos de defensa del Otro Lado<br>AD: ¿Entonces para que hacemos este juicio? Si mis defendidos ya son declarados culpables de antemano  
>JUEZ: ¡Abogado! ¡Respete a este tribunal! ¡O le expulsare por rebeldía!<br>AD: Señoría, me estoy viendo en serios problemas para ejercer mi labor en este tribunal. Existen muchos prejuicios contra mis defendidos  
>JUEZ: ¡Expulsado! No quiero volver a verle por aquí abogado ¿Quién retomará ahora la defensa de los acusados?<br>ABOGADO DEFENSOR 2: Charles Vaughan Señoría, me haré cargo a partir de ahora de la defensa del doctor Walter Bishop y Peter Bishop  
>JUEZ: Bien, entonces hagamos un receso hasta mañana<p>


	12. Chapter 12

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>12<p>

BOSTON HERALD  
>29 de Junio 2013<br>Trascripción de la declaración Peter Bishop  
>Turno de la Fiscalía<p>

FISCAL: Señor Bishop ¿Quién construyó la Máquina?  
>PETER BISHOP (PB): Massive Dynamic, con la ayuda del FBI<br>F: ¿Y quien posee la propiedad del dispositivo en última instancia?  
>PB: Massive Dynamic<br>F: Empresa propiedad del doctor Bishop ¿cierto?  
>PB: Si señor<br>F: Y usted utilizó la Máquina  
>PB: Si<br>F: Y lo hizo para defendernos de un supuesto ataque desde el Otro Lado  
>PB: No se trataba de un supuesto, era real<br>F: ¿Y que pretendía cuando la utilizó? ¿Destruir el Otro Lado?  
>PB: No, en absoluto<br>F: Ha dicho que el secretario Walter Bishop puso en marcha la Máquina para atacarnos  
>PB: si señor<br>F: también hemos podido escuchar en este tribunal como su padre el Secretario Walter Bishop cruzó para pedirles que se detuvieran ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? ¡el supuesto enemigo ya se había rendido!  
>ABOGADO DEFENSOR: ¡Protesto! Ya se ha dicho muchas veces que resultó imposible detener el proceso<br>F: También se ha dicho que pudieron pararla en un primer momento  
>JUEZ: Rechazada, continúe abogado<br>F: gracias Señoría. Bien señor Bishop, digame, si pudieron detener la Máquina en un primer momento ¿Por qué no lo hicieron una segunda vez?  
>PB: Simplemente, por que lo que detuvimos fue la Otra Máquina<br>F: ¿La del otro Universo? ¿Y como lo hicieron?  
>PB: Bueno, fue algo complejo, algo difícil de explicar en este tribunal<br>F: No nos importan los tecnicismos, por favor  
>PB: Me gustaría obviar esta pregunta<br>JUEZ: Hágalo señor Bishop o le impondré otro cargo por desacato  
>PB: No me importa<br>JUEZ: ¡Pues a mi si! Mire señor Bishop, llevamos con este juicio más de 6 meses, y estoy cansado, supongo que todos lo estamos, y si usted quiere alargarlo, no hay problema, pero quienes van a resultar más perjudicados serán ustedes dos, por que si mi molestia crece, su pena crecerá también, así que usted verá  
>PB: Lo siento, no me importará un cargo más<br>JUEZ: Muy bien, usted se lo ha buscado, una multa de 50.000 dólares o 3 meses de prisión por desacato. Continúe abogado  
>F: Gracias Señoría, quizás pueda continuar con mis preguntas sin profundizar en el tema<br>JUEZ: Por favor abogado, a ver si termínanos ya de una vez  
>F: Señor Bishop, ¿por qué no detuvieron la Máquina la segunda vez?<br>PB: Fue imposible, al estar yo usándola, su fuerza era imposible de parar  
>F: Una Máquina del fin del mundo, del día del Juicio Final imposible de detener y yo me pregunto ¿Por qué la construyeron?<br>PB: para defendernos  
>F: ¿Está seguro? Ha dicho en alguna ocasión que si no fuese por dicha Máquina estaríamos muertos<br>PB: Eso pienso, si  
>F: ¿Y no puede ocurrir que las dos Máquinas estuviesen comunicadas? Que si una se enciende, la otra funcionase como una puerta hacia el otro mundo?<br>PB: Es posible  
>F: Entonces si aquí Massive Dynamic no hubiese construido la Máquina, quizás no tendríamos estos problemas, el Otro Lado no podría atacarnos en modo alguno<br>PB: No estoy seguro  
>F: ¿Cómo no puede estarlo? ¿Y que me dice de aquella pieza de la Máquina que encontraron en 2010? Aquella que causo tantas muertes en el metro. ¿No fue un gran riesgo construir un dispositivo tan peligroso?<br>PB: se tomaron las medidas adecuadas  
>F: ¿No pensaron en la posibilidad de que alguno de los instrumentos de la Máquina afectase a la población?<br>PB: insisto, se establecieron controles para que eso no ocurriese  
>F: ¿Estuvo usted presente cuando se instaló la Máquina?<br>PB: No  
>F: ¿Fue Massive Dynamic quien lo hizo?<br>PB: Si, con el control del FBI  
>F: ¿Para quién trabajaban los científicos que dirigían el proceso?<br>PB: Massive Dynamic  
>F: No hay más preguntas Señoría<br>JUEZ: Bien, ¿los letrados tienen algún testigo más?  
>F: Por mi parte, no<br>AD: No  
>JUEZ: pues bien, visto para sentencia. En una semana les comunicaré mi decisión<p>


	13. Chapter 13

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>13<p>

BOSTON HERALD  
>10 Julio 2013<br>Finaliza el juicio Bishop

Después de 7 meses, el juez Albert Grey dictó sentencia para el hombre que ha ocasionado el peor daño sufrido por la Humanidad, millones de muertos en nuestro mundo y la progresiva degradación del Universo.  
>El Doctor Muerte, que es como se le ha llamado popularmente ha sido condenado por crímenes de Lesa Humanidad a cadena perpetua sin posibilidad alguna de reducción de pena en una cárcel de máxima seguridad como máximo responsable de Massive Dynamic, última propietaria de la conocida como Máquina del Fin del Mundo. No podrá ser visitado por nadie, ni siquiera por sus familiares, con el propósito de que su paradero no sea descubierto a fin de evitar posibles represalias por la ciudadanía. La sentencia también incluye la expropiación de la empresa, que pasa a manos del gobierno de los Estados Unidos de America. Su hijo Peter Bishop fue absuelto, por que como establece la sentencia, sólo actuó en defensa propia al utilizar el dispositivo<br>Durante estos meses, se han podido escuchar testimonios estremecedores de testigos, e incluso del propio alternativo del Doctor Bishop, Walter Bishop, que ratificó la declaración que ya hizo en una entrevista a la cadena de Televisión Fox, donde descubrimos todo lo referente al Universo Paralelo que el Doctor Bishop destruyó con su Máquina, causando la muerte de Billones de personas.. Otra declaración fue la de la agente especial del FBI, Olivia Dunham. La defensa vio como su testimonio se invalidaba al descubrirse que mantenía una relación sentimental con uno de los acusados y por tanto carecía de objetividad. Otro de los testimonios fue del mismo Peter Bishop, juzgado por utilizar la Máquina del Juicio Final y donde conocimos más detalles de dicho Dispositivo  
>Al escuchar la sentencia, el condenado apenas mostró sentimiento alguno. Su hijo, en cambio, expresó su contrariedad e intentó acercarse a él, pero las autoridades presentes se lo impidieron, ya que la condena se hacía efectiva en ese mismo momento.<br>En cambio, el clamor popular fue rotundo. En las inmediaciones de los juzgados de Boston, comenzó a reunirse una multitud provocando que la policía requiriese la ayuda del ejército en previsión de altercados.  
>Con la resolución del juicio Bishop, se añaden a la división Fringe todos los recursos de Massive Dynamic, y en cuyo edificio se establece ahora la sede de la División, los trabajadores de dicha empresa pasaran a formar parte de la organización, convirtiendo a esta agencia de seguridad como la de mayor importancia, por encima incluso de la NSA, la CIA, o La Agencia de Inteligencia de la Defensa y que según informaciones procedentes del Pentágono pronto se convertirán en servicios complementarios de Fringe. En estos momentos, quien lidera la división es la agente especial Olivia Dunham, ya mencionada en este artículo, en sustitución del agente Broyles, herido en Mayo por metralla causada por la explosión, aún sin aclarar, de una zona protegida con ámbar. Según hemos podido saber el coronel Broyles pasará a formar parte del gabinete del presidente Obama como asesor en cuestiones técnicas referidas al Universo, debido a su experiencia adquirida en este campo durante estos años en los que ha estado al frente de la división Fringe. Según fuentes provenientes del Capitolio, el Presidente tiene prevista una reforma gubernamental para adaptar los poderes ejecutivo, legislativo y judicial a esta nueva era a la que nos enfrentamos.<p>

-  
>Olivia abraza todo lo fuerte que puede a Peter, Intenta consolarle como mejor sabe. Conoce su dolor, es el mismo que siente ella en su interior y nada podrá calmarlo. Tras escuchar la sentencia ha visto como volvía a hundirse, como cuando bajo de la Máquina y se encontró con la terrible realidad de la extinción del otro universo. Y ahora es lo único que quiere es hacerle saber que esta a su lado, que lo estará siempre<br>- Recurriremos Peter. No le dejaremos solo – Dice Olivia  
>- No, no podremos hacer nada más. Todo esto ha sido una farsa, nada más. ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir con esto? Walter no lo resistirá<br>- Lo se, apelaremos a su buena voluntad, a su conciencia  
>En ese momento un policía les interrumpe<br>- Será mejor que se marchen, se está montando una buena ahí fuera, no creo que falte mucho para que los antidisturbios intervengan.  
>- gracias. Venga Peter, vamos a casa<br>- Espera un momento… no quiero volver a esa casa  
>- Está bien, como quieras, vamos a mi apartamento, entonces. Si quieres iré yo sola a recoger tus cosas<br>- No, no quiero ir a tu apartamento tampoco. Mira Olivia, quiero empezar de nuevo  
>- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta ella asustada, teme que Peter decida marcharse, alejarse de todo… de su lado<br>- Quiero que tú y yo volvamos a empezar, tener un sitio que sea sólo nuestro, con nuevos recuerdos, Olivia… - dice para sacar de su bolsillo una cajita que abre ante la mirada atónita de la agente – ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – Olivia, asombrada, mira el anillo que Peter le muestra, siente que algo despierta en su interior, algo que no recordaba hace mucho, y que ha conocido en pocas ocasiones, piensa que se trata de felicidad y se siente algo avergonzada, mira a Peter a los ojos y esboza una sonrisa  
>- Si – responde mientras deja que el joven le ponga el anillo.<br>- Lo tenía guardado para pedírtelo antes de que nos detuvieran, pero pasó todo esto, y no quería obligarte a atarte a alguien que estuviera pudriéndose en la cárcel  
>- No me habría importado, sabes que siempre seré tuya aunque nos separasen unos barrotes<br>- Supongo que los abogados ya se encargan de la apelación, nosotros no podemos hacer nada por ahora ¿quieres que vayamos a buscar nuestro nuevo hogar?  
>- Claro. ¿Dónde te gustaría vivir?<br>- No me importa, mientras tú estés a mi lado. – asegura besándola


	14. Chapter 14

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>14<p>

WALTER

Sentado en el banquillo de los acusados, Walter escuchó la sentencia condenándole a pasar el resto de su vida aislado. No se inmutó, pues en su interior sabía que era eso lo que iba a ocurrir, y lo admite. Durante todo el tiempo que ha estado encarcelado, ha podido pensar en sus actos, en los errores que ha cometido, en el dolor que ha causado a la gente que tenía a su alrededor, ha todos los que ha querido, a Elizabeth, a Peter, a Olivia.  
>Ya, el mismo día que le detuvieron y le separaron de Peter, cuando le vio por última vez, antes de entrar en aquel furgón, supo que sus pecados nunca serían perdonados. Los soldados que le custodiaban ni le miraban, no veían su miedo, el temblor de sus manos. No mostraron piedad alguna con aquel viejo asustado, encadenándole pies y manos, le empujaron para que se apresurase a cruzar aquel patio oscuro. Intentó hablar con ellos, preguntarles por su hijo, pero sólo obtuvo el silencio como respuesta. Peter. Si al menos él estuviera allí, a su lado, tendría alguien en quien apoyarse, podría explicarle que era lo que estaba pasando, aunque sabía que podría tratarse sobre lo ocurrido en Detroit, y que Walternativo había hablado en la televisión, acusándole, pero nunca imagino que le harían caso a él, a ese hombre que les hizo tanto daño, o mejor dicho, al que habían hecho tanto mal, pues destruyeron su universo. Venganza, esa era la palabra, y ahora sería castigado por intentar proteger su propio mundo. Pero la mirada hostil de uno de los soldados, la agresividad en sus palabras se lo confirmó<br>- Tú mataste a mi familia  
>Walter intentó defenderse, aclararle que él no había hecho tal cosa, pero no pudo responderle, no tenía fuerzas para hablar, sintió entonces que ya estaba condenado antes de ser juzgado, que si ese joven pensaba de esa forma, todo el mundo opinaría igual.<br>Entró en su celda, fría y en penumbra, sólo tenía un camastro y un urinario, y entonces se hundió completamente. Comenzó a recordar los tiempos en el St. Claire, aunque aquello era mucho mejor que esto, y se sintió abandonado.  
>Durante los primeros días de su encierro tuvo la esperanza de que la puerta se abriese y ver entrar a Olivia. Pero no pasó. Y en cierto modo lo comprendió, entendía que la agente no quisiera saber nada más de él, la había utilizado en tantas ocasiones, le había causado tanto daño desde que tenía 3 años, cuando experimentaron con ella, cuando se quedó atrapada en el Otro Lado, y fue suplantada por la Otra y él tampoco supo ver la diferencia, si hubiese estado más centrado, quizás se habría dado cuenta del cambio, fue como si la hubiera abandonado, o cuando Bell ocupó el cuerpo de Olivia, se alegró tanto de tener a su amigo otra vez a su lado que se olvidó de ella. Si, quizás era su castigo por tratarla tan mal, y deseó entonces volverla a ver para pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho, y unos meses después tuvo la oportunidad para hacerlo, pero miró en sus ojos y no vio rencor alguno, y a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, verla allí, cada día mientras escuchaba a aquella gente recordar todo lo ocurrido en Detroit, todo el sufrimiento que causó por que tomó una decisión equivocada al dejar que Peter utilizará la Máquina, a pesar de todo eso, notar que ella estaba cerca, apoyándole, hacía que sintiese un poco de ilusión, quizás no estaba todo perdido. Pero a lo largo del tiempo, esa pequeña esperanza se fue diluyendo. El juicio se iba alargando y todo parecía estar en su contra. Cuando regresaba a su celda, en la oscuridad de la noche, deseaba tener sus drogas para evadirse, para olvidar todo lo que había pasado durante el día, y no lo conseguía, volvían a su cabeza todas aquellas palabras tan amargas y duras que describían una y otra vez como alguien había perdido a un ser querido en Detroit, o como una cuarentena les había hecho perder su hogar. Pero no lo lograba, y se torturaba pensando en como ocurría de nuevo todo, que podía haber hecho para evitarlo, que decisiones eran las equivocadas, que era lo que había olvidado, cualquier error que hubiese cometido, pero era incapaz, su mente no lograba proporcionarle respuestas. No podía dormir, eran tantas imágenes que venían a su cabeza que en muchas ocasiones pasaba la noche en vela. Al día siguiente, se encontraba tan cansado que apenas podía pensar, y dejaba que le condujesen al juicio sin ofrecer resistencia, y era lo que quería, asistir a la sala, pues era entonces cuando vería a Peter y Olivia. Y cuando ella le saludaba con una sonrisa, algo en su interior revivía, algo que sabía que volvería a morir durante ese día. Como cuando testificó Walternativo, se sintió tan confuso al escucharle y que nadie le rebatiese, pero reconoció que decía la verdad, todo era culpa suya, la muerte de billones de personas en el Otro Lado, tantas pérdidas de vida por un impulso, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que esta era la forma en que pagaría por ello, por todo lo que había hecho, su vida ya nunca sería la misma, aunque le dejasen en libertad, estos 7 meses ya estaban marcados a fuego, no se recuperaría jamás de todo lo vivido, no podría soportar el día a día sabiendo lo que había ocurrido. Si, se merecía el castigo que le habían impuesto. Su abogado le ofreció testificar, defenderse, pero él no quiso, pensó que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, ya estaba todo dicho, y el juez lo confirmó. Ese era su destino.<p>


	15. Chapter 15

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>15<p>

Tres meses después

Un beso despierta a Olivia que abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es un tulipán blanco en la almohada  
>- Feliz cumpleaños – dice Peter sonriéndole mientras la abraza<br>- Sabes que no me gusta celebrarlo, pero no me importaría despertarme de esta manera más veces  
>- No te preocupes, tendrás muchos más de estos… además, a partir de hoy sentirás este día de otra manera<br>- ¿Ah si? Y… ¿por qué?  
>- ¿Te gusta ese tulipán?<br>- Si, pero… ¿Qué significa?  
>- Procede de tu ramo de novia<br>- ¿qué quieres decir? Estamos prometidos, si, pero sabes que no he tenido tiempo de organizar nada, y creo que tú tampoco, desde que trabajas como agente de Fringe, no he visto que te hayas tomado muchos días libres  
>- Ah, pero yo tengo mis recursos. Venga cariño, levántate y vístete, quiero llevarte a un sitio muy especial<br>- ¿No me dirás donde?  
>- Vamos a casarnos ¿importa donde?<br>- ¿No será a los juzgados?  
>- No, allí no… no tengo buenos recuerdos de ese sitio<br>- Lo siento…  
>- No entiendo por que te tienes que disculpar<br>- Por que no he podido conseguir nada con Walter, no quieren decirme donde le tienen, ni siquiera aceptan que le hagamos una visita  
>- Lo se, he visto como te has esforzado por él… no te preocupes, algún día nos dejaran verle… ahora mismo debemos seguir con nuestras vidas, aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos para casarnos, eso es lo que Walter querría.<br>- Pero… es en serio que lo dices, que quieres que nos casemos hoy  
>- ¿te he engañado alguna vez? Venga Olivia, nos están esperando – asegura Peter tomando la mano de la agente y tirando de ella para sacarla de la cama<br>- Cada vez me tienes más intrigada… pero ¿Qué me pongo?  
>- cualquier cosa… un chándal mismo, no importa… tú siempre estás hermosa<br>- Lo dirás en broma  
>- Tranquila, todo está controlado<br>- ¿Y que me dices de Fringe? ¿Y si surge una alerta? ¿Vamos muy lejos?... ¡Venga Peter! Tengo que saber algo  
>- Siempre quieres controlarlo todo ¿eh? No te preocupes, el agente Johnston se encargará de todo, tiene mucha experiencia…Confía en mi ¿lo harás?<br>- Si claro que lo haré, aunque me gustaría tener algo más de información  
>- No… es una sorpresa<br>- ¿Y así quieres que cambie de idea respecto al día de mi cumpleaños?  
>- Ya verás como si<br>En el coche, Olivia no deja de mirar fijamente a Peter  
>- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta el joven divertido<br>- Estoy intentando leerte la mente, quizás así descubra donde vamos  
>- Ya lo verás, tranquila<br>- Nos estamos alejando mucho de Nueva York ¿Y si surge algo?  
>- Hoy no te llamaran… están avisados<br>- ¿Lo saben en la División?  
>- si<br>- ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cómo no me he enterado?  
>- Soy muy persuasivo ¿Es que no lo sabías?<br>- Ya… ¿quieres creer que me estoy poniendo nerviosa?  
>- Eso está bien… una boda sin una novia nerviosa no sería una boda normal<br>- No iremos a casarnos buceando entre tiburones, ni en un globo, ni haciendo puenting, ni cosas extrañas ¿verdad?  
>- Pronto lo sabrás<br>- ¿No es esta la carretera que lleva a tu casa de la playa?  
>- Nuestra casa, si – le rectifica Peter – por que aunque aún no estemos casados, todo lo mío es tuyo<br>- Pero… ¿no estaba abandonada?... me parece que me has estado ocultando muchas cosas  
>- Sólo eso, te lo prometo… Mira, estamos llegando<br>- ¿Esa mujer que está en la puerta no es…? ¡Si que lo es! ¡Rachel! Pero si hablé con ella hace dos días… ¿cómo no me dijo nada?  
>- Te dije que tengo mis recursos – responde Peter mientras detiene el coche<br>- Eres increíble – asegura Olivia dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para salir inmediatamente al encuentro de Rachel. Peter la sigue y contempla como las dos hermanas se abrazan


	16. Chapter 16

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>16<p>

- Estoy tan feliz por ti hermanita – dice Rachel emocionada – cuando Peter me llamó para contarme su plan pensé que no podría hacerlo sin que te enterases  
>- Pero lo has conseguido – asegura Peter abrazándola – gracias Rachel<br>- ¿Cómo habéis podido ocultármelo tan bien?  
>- Estabas tan ocupada que ni aunque te lo hubiésemos dicho te habrías enterado<br>- si, eso es cierto. De todas formas me alegro que lo hayáis hecho, aunque me case en vaqueros  
>- En eso te equivocas cariño ¿verdad Rachel?<br>- Por supuesto cuñadito ¿Por qué no me acompañas Olivia? Tu vestido de novia te espera – Rachel hace un gesto para que la siga y entra en la casa. Olivia se queda parada un momento, se siente tan extraña que no sabe que hacer, mira a Peter que la sonríe y entonces se da cuenta de que todo aquello es muy real. Sonríe también y rodea con sus brazos al joven para susurrarle al oído  
>- Te quiero<br>- yo también a ti, pero será mejor que te vayas con Rachel, yo te estaré esperando en la playa  
>- Me hubiera gustado que Walter estuviese aquí hoy, no tendrás esa sorpresa para mi ¿verdad?<br>- Lo siento, pero no he podido conseguirlo… y te aseguro que esta vez no te oculto nada  
>- Te creo…<br>- ¡Olivia! – La llama Rachel desde la casa - ¿vienes?  
>- ¡Si! – responde la agente, que esboza una sonrisa, acaricia la barbilla de Peter y se marcha dejando al joven mirando como entra en la casa.<br>Un rato después Olivia contempla su reflejo ante el espejo. Maquillada con colores suaves, va vestida con el vestido que Rachel ha elegido para ella, de color crema, corte recto, escote estilo palabra de honor y que cubre sus hombros con una chaquetilla de manga acampanada  
>- ¿Te gusta Liv? – pregunta Rachel<br>- Es perfecto – acierta a decir Olivia  
>- falta algo tía Liv – asegura Ella acercándose con una flor y colocándosela en el pelo – ahora si que estas guapa<br>- Gracia cariño, eres maravillosa  
>- tío Peter está esperando abajo con los invitados<br>- Ah, pero… ¿hay más gente?  
>- Bueno… si, pero no te creas que son una multitud… es un grupo muy pequeño<br>- Sólo me importáis vosotras, no quiero a nadie más  
>- Eres un cielo hermanita… toma tu ramo... Peter fue quien lo eligió<br>- tulipanes blancos… es precioso  
>- ¿tiene algún significado para ti?<br>- Si Peter lo eligió supongo que si – responde Olivia pensativa – con eso es suficiente  
>- Me dijo algo sobre vuestra infancia, no llegué a entenderlo bien ¿recuerdas haberle conocido cuando eras niña?<br>- No, no lo se…- Olivia se queda en silencio, aún tiene muchos recuerdos bloqueados de cuando tenía 8 años, puede que Peter descubriese algo cuando entró en su mente para rescatarla, y eso hace que se emocione de nuevo, están más unidos de lo que ella pensaba  
>- Creo que voy a llorar – asegura Rachel – estás tan hermosa y tan enamorada, nunca creí que te vería así<br>- Oh venga Rachel, si lloras, yo también lo haré… no se por qué pero esto me supera  
>- Yo si lo se… a pesar de lo dura que puedas ser en tu trabajo, esto es diferente… venga, será mejor que bajemos antes de que Peter suba a buscarte – dice Rachel abrazando a su hermana. Olivia suspira emocionada mientras acepta la mano que le ofrece Ella, entonces siente como se tranquiliza. Sabía que este momento llegaría algún día, pero nunca imaginó que sería de esta forma, en una vida como la suya donde hay poco espacio para la fantasía, para el romanticismo, en un mundo que se cae a pedazos. Pensaba que nunca podría llegar a ser tan feliz como lo es ahora.<br>Sigue a Rachel hasta la playa. Asombrada se acerca a un pequeño grupo de gente entre los que se encuentra Broyles, Nina Sharp, Astrid que la sonríe, Brandon, el científico de Massive Dynamic, Tony, el nuevo novio de Rachel y algunas personas más que no reconoce. Peter la espera sonriente al lado de un reverendo. La emoción de Olivia aumenta al ver a su novio, vestido con un traje blanco que le hace aún más atractivo, él extiende su mano hacía ella para que se sitúe a su lado  
>- Estás bellísima – asegura Peter<br>- Gracias… no se como voy a poder compensarte todo esto  
>- Tú cásate conmigo ahora, luego ya veremos<br>- Bien – interrumpe el reverendo - ¿están preparados?  
>- Por supuesto… ¿Olivia?<br>- Si – dice ella suspirando  
>Entonces comienza la ceremonia, Rachel no puede aguantar y llora emocionada mientras Ella la abraza. Olivia no puede dejar de mirar a Peter, le ama con toda su alma, por su mente pasa todo lo que les ha separado desde que se conocieron, en como el destino les unió y volvió a separarles. Lamenta todos aquellos momentos en que sintió que no podrían llegar a estar juntos, por que ahora es lo único que quiere, estar a su lado para siempre<br>- Supongo que tendrán sus votos – Pregunta el reverendo  
>- Si… por lo menos yo – afirma Peter - ¿Olivia?<br>- No te preocupes, algo pensaré  
>- Bien, entonces empiezo yo…<p>


	17. Chapter 17

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>17<p>

Peter mira entonces a Broyles, que con un gesto de asentimiento se acerca y le entrega al joven los anillos, que toma uno y se lo coloca a la agente en el dedo  
>- Olivia, mi amor, lo eres todo para mí. A pesar de todas las dificultades, de mi incapacidad para ver más allá, de lo que nos ha separado en algunas ocasiones, de lo que nos enfrentamos ahora, has estado a mi lado, has sujetado mi mano para que no me perdiese en la furia, en la oscuridad, me has acompañado en el terrible viaje en el que estamos inmersos y nunca has dejado de confiar en mi, por eso Olivia, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, que jamás nos separaremos, nunca dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño, por que te amo y te amare hasta el fin de los días – afirma Peter mientras le coloca el anillo en su dedo anular<br>- ¿Olivia? – Pregunta el reverendo - ¿Olivia? – Vuelve a decir, la agente se encuentra paralizada - ¿se encuentra bien?  
>- Si… si, lo siento – titubea ella<br>- ¿Aceptas a Peter como tu esposo? – pregunta el reverendo  
>- Si, si que lo quiero<br>- ¿Tienes algo que decirle?  
>- si… si… aunque no creo que pueda igualarte – responde ella sonriendo a Peter<br>- Por favor comience  
>- ¿Qué puedo decir? Eres mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, me conoces mejor que nadie, sin ti yo si que estaría perdida, te debo la vida, lo sabes muy bien. Y lo único que quiero ahora es compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, hacerte feliz, por que así yo lo seré también, y por que hoy me has dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás haya tenido en la vida. Te quiero Peter y ni la muerte podrá hacer que te olvide – Afirma Olivia colocándole el anillo<br>- Peter ¿aceptas a Olivia como tu esposa?  
>- si, por supuesto que si – Afirma Peter sonriendo abiertamente<br>- Entonces, os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia  
>Peter sonríe y estrecha entre sus brazos a Olivia besándola apasionadamente provocando que los asistentes aplaudan<br>- ¡Bien! – Anuncia Rachel – en la casa hay unos aperitivos, por favor, acompáñenme  
>- Pero mamá – susurra Ella - ¿Y Peter y Olivia?<br>- No te preocupes por ellos – dice Rachel sonriendo mientras observa como la pareja sigue besándose – ya vendrán después, vamos hija  
>Todos se marchan dejando solos a los recién casados que en ese momento dejan de besarse, pero no se mueven, aún abrazados, se miran sonriendo, Peter pega su frente a la de Olivia y en un susurro le pregunta<br>- ¿Eres feliz?  
>- Mucho. Y nunca podré terminar de demostrártelo<br>- Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso, hasta que la muerte nos separe  
>- Hasta que la muerte nos separe – confirma Olivia – dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo<br>- Te amo Olivia, y te amaré hasta mucho después de eso – responde Peter  
>- siempre juntos – afirma Olivia sonriendo<br>- ¿vamos con los demás? No me apetece, pero…  
>- Si, será mejor que vayamos, quizás así se marchen mucho antes, te quiero sólo para mí. – Asegura Olivia haciendo un gesto mimoso, Peter sonríe y la toma por la cintura para dirigirse hacia la casa. Allí les reciben alborozados. Rachel se acerca la primera para abrazar a su hermana<br>- ¡Olivia! Ha sido una boda preciosa, no he dejado de llorar en todo momento ¡Se te veía tan emocionada!  
>- Lo estaba Rachel, de verdad que si<br>- ¡Tía Liv! – exclama Ella abrazándola también - ¿Para cuando tendré un primo?  
>- Ya veremos cariño, ahora tenemos mucho trabajo<br>- No te preocupes Ella, ya hablaré yo con tu tía – responde Peter mirando a Olivia que esboza una sonrisa mientras baja la mirada tímidamente  
>- ¡Olivia! – la llama Astrid acercándose y abrazándola – como me alegro por vosotros, después de tantas cosas que hemos vivido y al final todo ha salido bien<br>- Gracias Astrid… por todo, por aguantarnos  
>- Es una lastima que Walter no esté aquí… le echo tanto de menos – se lamenta Astrid<br>- si – responde Olivia entristeciéndose  
>- Siento no haberlo conseguido Olivia – interrumpe Broyles. Lo he intentado, pero hay muchas presiones políticas y nadie quiere ver su cargo comprometido en cualquier cosa relacionada con Walter<br>- Lo comprendo señor. – Responde Olivia contrariada - ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
>- Voy mejorando, aunque aún no me acostumbro a este ojo de cristal<br>- Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes – dice Nina – enhorabuena Olivia, me alegro por vosotros, era vuestro destino.  
>- Si… gracias por venir Nina ¿cómo te va sin Massive Dynamic?<br>- Oh, bien… tengo suficientes ahorros como para vivir sin preocupaciones… pero no he venido a hablar de mi, es tu día… dime ¿os iréis de Luna de miel?  
>- Lamentablemente nuestro trabajo nos impide alejarnos de Nueva York – responde Peter acercándose – lo siento Olivia<br>- No importa, lo entiendo muy bien  
>- Por supuesto… ya vivís en una luna de miel eterna – asegura Nina sonriendo – Por cierto, Peter… no te he felicitado por tu nuevo trabajo como agente de Fringe<br>- Gracias Nina, Broyles me lo ofreció desde su nuevo puesto como asesor del Presidente una semana después de terminar el juicio  
>- Exacto – responde Broyles – no podíamos perder un recurso tan valioso como Peter<br>- A pesar de la opinión publica – afirma Nina  
>- Lo cierto es que pocos medios se hicieron eco de su incorporación, una vez terminado el juicio se olvidaron de nosotros – asegura Olivia<br>- Oh venga – interrumpe Rachel – esto es una boda ¿Por qué no dejan la política para otro momento? Toma hermanita, una copa de champán… cuñadito, para ti también… venga, brindemos por los novios y luego recojamos nuestras cosas y dejemos a la pareja que disfruten de su noche de bodas… ¡Por Peter y Olivia! – exclama Rachel elevando su copa  
>- ¡Por Peter y Olivia! – repiten todos brindando hacia la pareja que sonríen emocionados ante la nueva vida que les espera<br>...


	18. Chapter 18

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>18<p>

BOSTON HERALD  
>23 de Septiembre de 2014<br>Nuevo ataque a una zona en cuarentena

Ayer, día 22 de Septiembre hacia las 10:45 de la mañana se produjo una terrible explosión en la zona en cuarentena de Brighton, Boston. Debido a la frágil situación del lugar la división Fringe inició la evacuación del perímetro marcado y la consiguiente ambarización del lugar. La policía informó de 11 víctimas mortales y cuantiosos daños materiales. Aunque se desconoce el origen de la deflagración, fuentes policiales sospechan que pudo ser causada por el grupo terrorista conocido como "El Fin de los Días" cuyo objetivo es atentar sobre zonas en cuarentena por motivos aún desconocidos. Hasta ahora se han documentado 4 atentados atribuidos a este grupo, el de Brighton, es el segundo en el que hay fallecidos, Ya en Mayo del año pasado murieron 14 personas en el atentado en el que se vio afectado el asesor del presidente, el coronel Philip Broyles. En el de ayer se dio a conocer que una de las víctimas resultó ser Rachel Dunham, hermana de la jefa de la División Fringe, Olivia Dunham y cuñada del reconocido agente Fringe, Peter Bishop. El funeral se celebrará hoy en la más estricta intimidad. El presidente Obama tiene previsto acudir a presentar sus condolencias como ha hecho en cada ocasión que debido a eventos Fringe se han producido víctimas mortales

Olivia contempla la puesta de sol con lágrimas en los ojos. Hace frío, pero apenas lo nota. Peter la ha llevado hasta la casa de la playa tras el funeral de Rachel, lo cierto es que se encontraba tan desolada que no se ha enterado de nada, y ahora lo agradece. Quería alejarse de todo y allí siente que es así, es su segundo refugio después de su casa de Nueva York. En ese momento Peter se acerca, la cubre con una chaqueta, la abraza y eso hace que se sienta algo mejor, era lo que necesitaba  
>- Está haciendo frío… será mejor que entremos<br>- Ella quiere entrar en la División Fringe – afirma Olivia – Sólo tiene 12 años  
>- Si… a mi también me lo ha comentado, le he dicho que si quiere entrar en la academia Fringe tiene que terminar sus estudios en la escuela<br>- No quiero tener hijos, no de esta forma  
>- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Peter confundido<br>- No quiero traer niños a este mundo ¿Y si nos ocurre algo? si tenemos un hijo, se quedaría solo  
>- Olivia, cariño, estás afectada por lo que ha pasado, pero…<br>- Mira Ella, ha perdido a su madre  
>- Pero aún tiene a su padre, incluso a Tony… nos tiene a nosotros.<br>- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo? ¿Cuánto le queda a este mundo? No…no podría estar tranquila pensando que en cualquier momento podría perder a mi hijo… o que se quedase solo sin nadie que le protegiese. Lo siento Peter  
>- No te preocupes por nada cariño… Yo lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien<br>- Se que querías tener hijos, y a mi también me hubiese gustado… pero no encuentro razón alguna para hacerles vivir en mundo que va a desaparecer  
>- Siempre hay que tener esperanza, pero no te tortures más con eso, me conformo con tenerte a mi lado ¿de acuerdo?<br>- Tenemos que volver a Nueva York, quizás nos necesiten  
>- Olvida eso ahora, ya he avisado… Johnston se hará cargo de todo<br>- No quiero que piensen que soy débil  
>- No lo eres cariño, has sufrido una gran pérdida, todos lo comprenden… además ya has demostrado que eres tú quien manda… venga, vamos dentro, he preparado algo para cenar<br>- No tengo hambre  
>- tienes que comer algo cariño – responde Peter mientras acaricia el pelo de Olivia<br>- No se que haría sin ti  
>- Yo tampoco sabría que hacer si tú me faltases<br>- Tendremos que asumir que en cualquier momento…  
>- No vuelvas a decir eso… no quiero que pienses así<br>- pero mira Rachel…  
>- Hemos sufrido un duro golpe, e intentaremos superarlo poco a poco, los dos juntos ¿De acuerdo? – Asegura Peter abrazando aún más fuerte a Olivia que asiente en silencio y se cobija en el pecho de su marido. Siempre ha podido resistir cualquier prueba que el destino le ha impuesto, pero en esta ocasión siente que no tiene fuerzas para afrontar este trance, sólo las palabras de Peter consiguen que encuentre un poco de calma en ese momento. No quiere moverse de allí, aunque el sol ya se haya ocultado y la noche les rodee. Peter, entonces la lleva hacia la casa, quiere cuidarla, protegerla como nunca ha hecho antes<p>


	19. Chapter 19

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>19<p>

BOSTON HERALD  
>7 de Junio de 2020<p>

El doctor Bishop sufre un derrame cerebral

Según fuentes penitencias, el doctor Bishop, condenado a cadena perpetua por crímenes contra la Humanidad, al ser el principal instigador para que su hijo utilizase la Máquina del Juicio final consiguiendo la extinción del Universo Alternativo y la progresiva degradación del nuestro, sufrió hace varios días un derrame cerebral mientras permanecía en su celda de la prisión en la que está recluido. El lugar en donde se encuentra es desconocido con el fin de evitar represalias. Asimismo se informa que debido a la circunstancia especial en que la que se encuentra el doctor Bishop, se ha permitido la visita de sus familiares más directos, en este caso, fue el agente de la División Fringe, Peter Bishop, su hijo, al menos legalmente. Recordemos como durante el juicio en el que fue encausado el doctor Bishop se reveló como el secuestro del niño Bishop inició los problemas actuales de nuestro Universo cuando el penado abrió un portal interdimensional en contra de las recomendaciones de sus colegas.  
>En una entrevista informal a nuestro diario, el agente Bishop confirmó dicho encuentro y nos hizo saber su indignación por las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba su padre.<br>"No lo se, pero seguramente si Walter hubiese estado mejor atendido, quizás se hubiera podido evitar llegar a esta situación" – expresó ante nuestro reportero. Mark Clemens – "mi padre, debido a sus condiciones de salud, necesita de atención medica constante, y dudo mucho que se la hayan proporcionado. Incluso su salud psíquica es muy frágil, estuvo retenido durante 17 años en el psiquiátrico de St. Claire y lo que le está ocurriendo ahora, la soledad a la que se está viendo sometido es como revivir aquellos años, si no peor, al menos entonces podía relacionarse con otras personas, da lo mismo que fuesen enfermeros, médicos o pacientes y debido a las crueles acusaciones que pudo escuchar durante el juicio, tengo miedo por él, por que no tiene nadie en quien apoyarse. Según tengo entendido sus carceleros no quieren mantener contacto con él, excepto el indispensable, me enoje mucho cuando me enteré que algunos de ellos le trataban con despreció al considerarle culpable por la muerte de algunos de sus familiares en Detroit, por supuesto lo puse en conocimiento de sus superiores y espero que en estos momentos hayan tomado las medidas oportunas y ya no presten servicio vigilando a Walter. Lo pude ver cuando me dejaron visitarle en aquel hospital militar y el trato que le dispensaban era inexistente, cuando es en esos momentos cuando se necesita un poco de apoyo moral. Aparte de que me parece increíble que aún existan lugares así, con todo lo que hemos evolucionado en el tema de la medicina y en ese lugar no fueron capaces de realizar ni un scanner cerebral. Me llevaron hasta Walter después de tomar una cantidad exagerada de medidas de seguridad, desconfiaban de mí, y creo que después de tantos años al servicio de la comunidad no creo que mereciera ese trato, pero lo soporté sólo por ver a mi padre. Fue un momento terriblemente triste, me lo encontré en aquella cama, esposado, como si fuera a escaparse ¡si ni siquiera tenía fuerzas! Por supuesto que protesté, al menos conseguí que le dejasen libre, y en cuanto sintió que podía moverse, tomó mi mano y se puso a llorar, no quería soltarme, quería preguntarme tantas cosas y apenas tenía capacidad para expresarse, así que quien más habló fui yo, le conté sobre la gente que conocía, sobre todo lo que había pasado durante este tiempo, mi incorporación en la División Fringe, mi matrimonio con la agente Dunham, y ahí se emocionó aún más, pude saber que uno de sus guardianes le comunicó el enlace y como me hizo saber, eso le hizo mantener la esperanza por un tiempo más. Preguntó por mi esposa, hubiera sido fantástico que ella hubiera asistido a la reunión, de hecho no le sentó muy bien cuando se enteró que yo era el único autorizado para ver a Walter, hicimos todo lo posible para que revocasen esa decisión, pero no hay compasión en este mundo por los sentimientos de los demás. Walter puede haber sido acusado de destruir el Universo, pero es un ser humano, y tiene gente que le quiere a pesar de lo que pueda opinar el resto de la población. Mi padre y Olivia tenían una inmejorable relación basada en el respeto y el cariño, él la trataba como si fuese una hija, y le hubiese venido bastante bien para su estado de ánimo que ella hubiera ido a visitarle. De hecho, hemos intentado buscar este encuentro desde el mismo día en que el Juez declaró que era culpable, pero todo han sido trabas, y en cuanto conseguíamos alguna información, Walter era trasladado, me parece bien que sea por mantener su seguridad, pero esto ya es exagerado, mi padre no puede adaptarse a ningún sitio, y nos gustaría saber cuales son las condiciones de habitabilidad de los lugares en los que tiene que vivir. Siempre he pensado que el trato que recibe es injusto y seguiré luchando para que se reconozca su inocencia y se restablezca su honor. Mientras tanto he obtenido la promesa por parte del gobierno que mi padre recibirá la mejor atención médica posible para su recuperación, como también la rehabilitación adecuada para su situación actual. Walter ha hecho mucho por este mundo a pesar de lo que se cree, se ha esforzado en trabajar por todos nosotros, se trata de una mente brillante que se está desperdiciando en prisión por simple venganza. Si estuviese libre, quizás en estos momentos hubiera encontrado la solución al grave problema que nos rodea. Espero que cuando se den cuenta no sea demasiado tarde"  
>-<p>


	20. Chapter 20

LO QUE OCURRIO  
>20<p>

VARIOS

BOSTON HERALD  
>7 de Diciembre de 2017<p>

Walter Bishop alternativo, antiguo Secretario de Defensa del Otro Lado ha denunciado intentos de agresión contra su persona, debido a que entre otros motivos y como el mismo Bishop indica, la gente le confunde con el Doctor Bishop, recluido en prisión desde el año 2013. El gobierno federal ha anunciado que incrementará las medidas de protección en torno al señor Bishop, aunque el aludido ha rechazado el ofrecimiento alegando que ya dispone de su propio equipo de seguridad y que el único error que ha cometido es "salir a dar un paseo". Tras la finalización del juicio al Doctor Bishop, su alternativo tomó la decisión de refugiarse en un lugar seguro, ya que grupos de incontrolados le amenazaban acusándole de ser uno de los principales culpables de la destrucción del Universo

NEW YORK TIMES  
>31 de Diciembre de 2019<p>

Nuevo descubrimiento en medicina

Desde el departamento científico de la División Fringe se ha informado a través de un portavoz sobre el final de las pruebas sobre la recuperación total de lesionados medulares con resultado positivo. Experimentos realizados con pacientes humanos indican que es posible la reparación de las vértebras afectadas a nivel C1 gracias al nuevo sistema ideado por científicos de la división que consiste en aplicar un láser regenerativo sobre la zona implicada sin necesidad alguna de abrir al paciente . Este nuevo método comenzará a emplearse en el sistema sanitario público en un mes. Recordemos que este departamento cuenta en su haber con logros como la regeneración celular aplicada tanto a medicina como a estética, o incluso el tratamiento no agresivo para la cura del cáncer, convirtiéndolo en una enfermedad crónica leve sin riesgo de muerte inminente.

BOSTON HERALD  
>15 de Noviembre de 2022<p>

El coronel Philip Broyles elegido como senador por Massachusetts

El antiguo jefe de la División Fringe entre los años 2008- 2013 y posteriormente asesor en cuestiones relacionadas con el Universo en el gabinete del ex presidente Barack Obama, ha sido elegido por un 80% de los votos para representar al estado de Massachussets en el Senado de los Estados Unidos de America. A pesar de su escasa experiencia en política, en el caso del ex agente Broyles ha importado más su gran conocimiento en los problemas que atañen a nuestro Universo. Superviviente de uno de los primeros atentados de la banda terrorista "El Fin de los Días" en 2013, pasó a formar parte del gabinete del ex presidente Obama donde se tomaron decisiones a veces polémicas a veces aplaudidas que hicieron que el nombre de Philip Broyles tomase fuerza para iniciar su carrera política.

NEW YORK TIMES  
>3 de Febrero de 2023<p>

Nueva promoción agentes Fringe

El día 10 de este mismo mes, juraran su cargo 20 jovenes que han estado preparándose durante estos 3 últimos años en la Academia de agentes Fringe. Entre estos nuevos servidores para el mantenimiento y protección de la integridad del Universo, se encuentra la sobrina de Olivia Dunham, jefa de la División Fringe en Nueva York, que ingresó en la Academia con 17 años recién cumplidos. La joven Ella Dunham perdió a su madre en un atentado del grupo terrorista "El fin de los Días" en el año 2014. En su discurso de graduación recordó que decidió unirse a la División Fringe "aquel día funesto en el que sintió que lo perdió todo, y que gracias al apoyo de sus tíos Peter Bishop y Olivia Dunham pudo superar ese amargo dolor" Desde este diario esperamos que este nuevo grupo tenga muchos triunfos. En ellos confiamos.

BOSTON HERALD

14 de Mayo de 2025

Nuevo atentado del grupo terrorista "El Fin de los Días"

Fuentes policiales informaron que la explosión que se produjo el martes pasado en Cambridge fue reivindicada por el grupo terrorista "El Fin de los Días" a través de un comunicado que se sospecha está firmado por su líder, Moreau . Las autoridades se muestran confundidas respecto a este nuevo acto criminal debido a que los terroristas han cambiado su modo de actuar, incluso se desconoce el explosivo utilizado. Hasta ahora atacaban zonas en cuarentena provocando grandes daños personales y materiales, en este nuevo atentado la zona estaba marcada como débil por los especialistas, pero aún no corría riesgo inminente de ruptura. A causa de dicha explosión, la zona tuvo que ser ambarizada de forma prematura. Se rumorea que en la División Fringe se teme que este nuevo proceder pueda afectar al tejido de nuestro universo acelerando aún más su degradación.  
>FIN<p>


End file.
